Forgive Me
by SunshineSketch
Summary: This had started the night before they were going to leave for Rush Valley. Edward and Winry were arguing again. But this argument was different from the others. This time, Winry Rockbell had gone to far and now she would probably never get the chance to apologize.


_**Forgive Me by **SunshineSketch  
****__An Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell Fanfiction..._

**_Request by: DarkForestWolf_**

**_Fullmetal Alchemist & its characters (c) Hiromu Arakawa_**

**_The Cover of this fic (c) Yikie-chan on deviantART_**

* * *

_This had started the night before they were going to leave for Rush Valley. Edward and Winry were arguing again. But this argument was different from the others. This time, Winry Rockbell had gone to far and now she would probably never get the chance to apologize._

* * *

"Miss, visiting hours are going to be over soon."

Winry Rockbell looked up from her hands with a start. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the nurse, a nice plump woman named Bianca, open the hospital room door. "Oh, Bianca." Winry looked back down at her hands. "I'll be out in a moment." Alphonse had left not to long ago to the pay the hotel bill. Bianca nodded and with a check of her watch, exited the room 503**(1)** of Central Hospital.

Now you're probably wondering what Winry was doing late at a night at the hospital. Well, the answering to that question was laying right before her, head wrapped in bandages and laying in a hospital bed. He was a brilliant young alchemist and breath takingly beautiful boy.

Yes. Edward Elric was the one laying in the bed in front of Winry Rockbell. And he was unconscious, like he had been for the past several weeks.

Winry squeezed her eyes shut tightly to prevent any tears from escaping them. This had started the night before they were going to leave for Rush Valley. A few weeks ago the country-side mechanic had come to Central ready to repair Edward's auto-mail once again and thanks to the realization of a map, she managed to score a train ticket to the 'Auto-mail Engineers' Mecca'.

But the joy of that fact had been soured with an argument. Just an ordinary argument between the two, but this argument was different from the others. This time, Winry Rockbell had gone to far and now she would probably never get the chance to apologize.

_I'm so sorry, Ed._

_**(Flashback)**_

Winry Rockbell was excited. She was so excited she couldn't even go to sleep! Tomorrow morning Edward would be taking her to the Holy land of Auto-mail Engineering: Rush Valley! _To think that coming to Central to repair Ed's auto-mail would lead to such a star opportunity!_ The girl squealed in her mind kicking her feet excitedly against the chair she was sitting in.

"You'll buy me stuff when we get there right, Ed?!" With flushed cheeks and stars dancing in her eyes, the Fullmetal Alchemist's mechanic grabbed his hands. "You'll at least by me that new line of Silverstein tools oh please, Ed, please?!"

Several tick marks bursted on to Edward's face. "I'm already buying your ticket and now you want me to buy you things when we get there?!"

"Of course I do!" Winry snapped back just as angry. "I'm your mechanic aren't I?! Don't be stingy!"

"That doesn't mean that I have to buy you things!"

Alphonse Elric sighed at the bickering teenagers in front of him. After so many years of this, you'd think that the young man would be used to his brother and childhood friend argue all the time but you'd be wrong. "C'mon guys," Alphonse held up his hands defensively, trying to be the peacemaker. "You're going to disturb the other people in the hotel."

**"Quiet Al!"** Edward and Winry snapped in an angry unison before glaring at each other once more. Said boy sighed in defeat and murmured a "Then can you at least keep it down" before walking out of the room they were all in. Someone would have to go and explain a few things to the angry guests and managers if it came down to it.

But when Alphonse left the room not much had changed. It was almost comical at how long the pair of angry blondes could start and hold an argument.

"Why can't you just buy you're own tools?!" Edward shouted. Why did he have to waste his money on a trip he didn't want to go on in the first place. It was Alphonse's fault! If Al hadn't of encouraged Winry to come along then he wouldn't be having this gray hair-inducing conversation right before he went to sleep.

"Well how am I going to get back home then?" Winry countered back.

"Why don't you just go home then!"

"Well at least I have home to go home to!" As soon as the comment slipped out Winry instantly regret it. Edward eyes grew wider and he took a small step back. That remark had left a deep bruise on his heart. "Ed, wait I-" But Edward had already started rushing towards the door, his trademark red coat in his hand.

And at that moment with uncanny timing, Alphonse was coming right through the door. "Brother?" Did something happen while he was gone. "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"I just need some fresh air, Al." Slinging his coat over shoulders, Edward silently walked pass his brother and down the hall. "I'll be back later."

Winry hurriedly jogged the short distance to the door, "Ed-" But the blonde alchemist was had already disappeared. "I'm sorry..."

Alphonse looked down at the distraught girl beside him, "Winry, what's wrong with Ed?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity. "Did something happen after I left?" When he got no reply, Alphonse's assumption was correct although he didn't know what had happened exactly. But it had to of been a big deal if it caused Edward to leave the room.

"Should..." Winry paused unsurely, one of her hands clenched over her heart. "Should we go after him, Al?"

Alphonse placed a large hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Winry. Ed just needs to cool his head for a little a while." Those words were meant to comfort her, Winry knew, but strangely enough, they didn't work this time. "So just go to sleep, okay?"

Dazed, Winry nodded slowly and walked next door to the room Edward rented out for her. And sleep didn't come for hours.

The next morning, Winry took a shaky breath as she held her hand over the boys room. "Ed?" She rapped the the door with her knuckles lightly, trying to ignore the nervous flutters in her chest. Her eyes were red from her mainly sleepless night, her thoughts filled with the look Edward had given her after _that_ statement. "Edward?" Winry knocked again when she didn't get a reply, a panick coming up her spine.

Edward wouldn't of left her here without telling her would he?! _But Al wouldn't let that happen..._ Winry tried to reassure herself, but Edward and Alphonse told each other everything. So without a doubt Alphonse would already know, and even though the younger boy wasn't one to hold grudges he probably wouldn't want to see Winry's face after what she said.

Winry turned around and break into a run down the hall and stairs, but she stopped in relief when she saw the tall figure of Alphonse walking into the building. "Al! Do you know where Ed is?"

"... I was hoping that you'd already seen him."

The blood flowing through Winry's veins froze. "Huh," her voice started to shake. "What do you mean, Alphonse?"

Winry already suspected Alphonse's answer, "He didn't come back yet."

"Wha-" The screeching of car tires kept her from finishing her sentence.

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Is he dead?!"_

**_(End Flashback)_**

And that was how Winry's life lead up to this moment in Room 503. "You're so stupid Winry!" Winry berated herself, wiping her eyes with one of her hands. "Who in the world say's things like to the boy she likes?!" Azure eyes stared at the boy sleeping in front of her and timidly reached a hand out to hold his.

Yes, Winry Rockbell was in love with Edward Elric. In front of her lay the most egotistical boy she ever knew with the worst manners known to man and certainly not the tallest.

"Ed," She squeezed his hand tighter, as if to let him know that she was there with him. "I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, and I know you can't hear anything I say but... This is one of those things I've always wanted to say. And... if I don't say it now, I might never get the chance to tell you again."

Swallowing thickly she gathered the nerve and courage. It was possible that Edward would never wake up from this, and even if it took her twenty minutes to tell him Winry had to tell him now. "I love you." She just barely whispered. "I've loved you from the moment you left me and Granny to go train with that lady. I loved you even when we fought or broke your auto-mail. And I even loved you the day you decided to become a State Alchemist."

Winry sniffled and continued, "And I know I can't make your auto-mail good like Granny or as pretty as Miss Riza, but..." A small smile broke onto her face as the tears fell silently. "At least you know that I love you." Winry stood up. Bianca would be here in any minute to kick her out now so it would be best time to go.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Ed." She squeezed his hand one last time before letting go and picked up her coat. "Good night." Winry turned around and closed her eyes with a sigh. This definitely wasn't her ideal moment for a confession, but at she got it out. _I just wish that I knew if Ed liked me back..._

"Winry, wait." A warm hand shot wrapped around her wrist. When that hand grabbed hers, Winry turned around slowly her heart pounding in her ears.

Blue met Gold; those beautiful golden eyes that belonged to the boy who had stolen her heart.

Edward was wide awake and on his face was his usual grin. "In my opinion your auto-mail is way better and your prettier than Hawkeye will ever be."

Winry stared at him, her eyes wide. He was awake and her heard everything she said. Water filled Winry's eyes and suddenly she was wishing she had her trusty old wrench in her hand. "Edward Elric you... you..." Winry flung herself at him. "Moron!"

"You stupid, stupid moron! I was so scared..."

She heard a light chuckle in her ear, "Sorry."

'I'm sorry'.

Those were the words Winry had yet to say, "I'm so sorry, Ed." Winry whispered against the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry." A hand touched the back of Winry's head softly indicating that she was forgiven.

"Winry?" Said girl looked up through tears with a 'huh?'.

"I forgive you." Edward pressed his lips softly against hers shattering the ice. Heart pounding loudly against her chest, Winry could practically hear the boy's thoughts echoing through her mind. _I love you too._

Winry slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. _I love you too._

* * *

_**To:** DarkForestWolf_  
_**From:** SunshineSketch_

_I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this, but if you don't as long as DarkForestWolf likes it I won't fret over the dislikes. So Dark-Wolf, if you don't mind me calling you that for short, I hope you liked it and I apologize for taking so long. And also, I would like to thank DarkForestWolf for requesting an EdWin fic, for this is my first one I've ever written and for a first try I think it turned out well._

_Also..._

_**(1)** To those who didn't already know, 503 is another reference towards the cute pairing of EdWin. So knowing that, I couldn't resist making this the room Edward and Winry were in for this one-shot._

_~SunshineSketch_


End file.
